


To Think (I Didn't Think They Could)

by Scarpath, Underecho



Series: To Think [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), baby blasters au - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Dadster, Gaster Blaster - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, baby blasters, baby bones, skelepups, skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underecho/pseuds/Underecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Role played story about Gaster realizing Sans and Papyrus can think.<br/>The POV changes after everyline</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every line marks a shift in POV this is a role play done with my Sister

**Chapter 1**

Gaster was an  _ idiot. _ He should have seen it sooner.

They weren't just experiments anymore. He didn't know if they were ever just experiments. They could feel pain. At least, the smaller one could.

He had been doing the tests, pushing the not-doll around, and had accidentally dropped it (him?). And the thing (boy?) had softly said ow.

That one word had Gaster rushing around the room, shutting off the equipment and scooping the doll (boy?) off the floor. He walked to the room he stored the dolls(kids?) in, dazed. Were the dolls(boys?) Sentient? Was that even possible? Granted, he had used parts of his soul to help give them shape, but they were just dolls(Boys? Boys.) he had created out of human remains. 

A dead human body had fallen into the Underground, and Gaster had taken it as an opportunity to learn more about humans. Melt it with his magic, turn it into two separate lumps, and blam! The flesh had never reformed, but he managed to get them to hold the shape of two skeletons by mixing a slight bit of his soul into the lumps. He thought that they took the shape of a skeleton because the flesh of the original host was unable to persist after death. Now he was wondering if it was because of his own soul.

He knelt in front of the second child, putting the first down more gentle than he ever had.

“You guys can feel pain. I didn’t know that. I need to know if you can think, too. Can you understand me?” He asked the children, not really expecting a response. They had never shown any signs of life before, so why would they now?

One of the children looked up into the eyes of Gaster and nodded.

* * *

 

The child wondered why the monster suddenly seemed sad. He didn’t understand he wanted to understand he felt this was important. He was also so tired thinking was hard and the monster had done lots of things with him earlier some them had hurt and he wanted to sleep with his brother like he usually did after the monster did things.

* * *

 

Gaster rocked back on his heels, falling gracelessly onto his rear.  _ They could think. They. Could. Think.  _

Tears came to his eyes. What had he done? He should have seen it sooner. How they were in different forms when he came in the morning. He thought that he was just confused, that he must have shifted them before he went to bed. And when he made them shift... Did it hurt them? He had just reached into their magic and  _ pulled  _ until they changed. And Angel Above, what had he  _ done? _

He suddenly felt dread. Did they have souls? And if they did, what did that mean for his? He reached out, grabbing with his magic.  _ Ping! _ And out of the smaller one’s chest came his soul. A full monster soul.

* * *

 

HE SCREAMED, he had enough pain that day and just wanted to sleep

* * *

 

Gaster reeled in shock, at the scream, at the soul, and what about his, and he pulled at his own chest, at the same time pushing the smaller ones soul back. His soul came out, at it was  _ wrong it was so wrong. _ There was a whole in it and it felt so wrong and what happened, and what about the other-

* * *

 

He started to pull away he need to get away and he shifted into a canine and started to pull his brother with him trying to escape before there was more pain and collapsed on the floor unconscious.

* * *

 

Gaster backed away in horror, and in respect of the want to get away. He turned, walking out of the room, planning to at least get the boys some bedding now that he knew that they could think, could feel. He left the door open, not wanting to trap them, to do them more wrong. He had messed up so bad, and how long were they able to feel? Just how much had he put them through?

* * *

 

The larger one of the two children was suddenly alone for the first time ever he was scared he cried out trying to wake his brother and shifting he howled and headbuted the older child. He was slowly getting sleepy and he decided to lie down with his brother and falling asleep he hoped the monster would still bring them food.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here the second chapter I hope you enjoy I will be posting Daily for a while but don't expect it to last :)

**Chapter 2**

 

Gaster finally let tear leak out of his eyes when he was out of sight of the boys. He didn’t know how he had missed that they were actual monsters. He should have at least seen it in the data! As he ran to the house that was connected to the lab, he pulled out his phone. He needed help, and he knew that Grillby would be able to help. The kind fire elemental would hopefully be able to keep the brothers calm while Gaster tried to move them from the lab.

* * *

 

Grillby looked at the caller ID on his phone in confusion. Gaster was calling? And at 6 in the evening? He should still be shut in that lab of his, refusing to believe anyone else existed.

He answered the line with a not quite casual “Gaster?” And was amazed at the onslaught of distressed Gaster noises.

“Imessedup,Ineedhelp,theycanthink,theycanfeel,please.Idon’tknowwhatto-”

“Woah, calm down, speak so I can understand you.” Grillby heard a deep breath, before Gaster started speaking again.

* * *

 

“One of my experiments-well, two actually, went wrong- no that's not the way to put it... Something went weird, and what I thought were just dolls can  _ think _ , and they can feel pain, and Angel Above, I messed up and I really need help. Please, Grillby, you are one of the few people I can turn to.”

* * *

 

“Ok, I understand. I can close up shop and be there soon. Most of the regulars left early today anyway, something about a new nephew. Where are you?”

“I’m in the house, but I’ll be back in the lab by the time you get here. Thank you so much Grillby, you are a lifesaver.”

Grillby shut off his phone and went about the job of closing up, so he could help his friend through... Whatever it was that was happening.

* * *

 

Gaster flew into his house, ransacking his closet for any blankets he could find. What he found wasn’t much, but it would have to do. A pair of sleeping bags, and a pair of fleece throws he had gotten from a friend. He bundled them up in his arms, before rushing out of the house, barely remembering to close the door to the house behind him.

He only made an attempt to be quiet when he approached the open (cell?) door. He slipped into the room and gently set down the bundle of blankets next to the boys. He unzipped the sleeping bags completely, before gently lifting the sleeping(Unconscious) boys onto the makeshift bed and covering them with the soft blankets.

The boys were in their dog forms, only making Gaster realize how intrusive it must have been for him to force them to shift, when they did it so naturally otherwise.

He sat and stared at the boys for a long time, unable to think. Only a knock at the door was able to get him to move, leaving the room with a saddened glance at the boys. Grillby waited at the door to the lab, and Gaster led him silently to the main lab room, not quite closing the door completely, so he would be able to hear if either of the boys were to wake.

“I should explain. When the dead human fell, It was intrusted to me. The king wanted me to see if I could learn more about them. I melted the body with my magic, admittedly because I was disgusted at the thing. I split it into two parts then used a small amount of my soul to have the parts form a solid form. I didn’t expect them to be anything more than soulless dolls. I never  _ looked  _ for signs they were anything but.

“I toyed around with them, performing test after test on them. I discovered that they could change shape like I could, and just assumed that it was natural for humans. I should have realized.

“When I dropped one of them during testing, he said ‘ow’. Something I had  _ tortured _ had said ‘ow’, and I-” Gaster broke off into rough, sobbing tears.

* * *

 

The larger bone puppy awoke to a sound he had never heard before it both fascinated and scared him, he felt the need to learn more and slowly crept toward the door wincing as his claws taped the ground.

* * *

 

Gaster heard the sound of the sleeping bags rustling, but he didn’t fully register the sound at first. It was the soft clicking of claws that halted his sobbing.

* * *

 

The bone puppy heard the sound stop and halted then ran and hid behind his brother when a different monster came into view he once again tried to wake his brother to no avail and this was the last straw, he started sobbing.

* * *

 

“I think one of them woke up. And he’s- He’s crying?” Gaster rushed over to the other room, Grillby close at his heels. He saw the larger child pushing at the smaller, before the poor pup flopped to his belly, soft keening noises spilling from him. Gaster’s face fell, and he slowly approached the child, only to back away when the pup flinched

* * *

 

Grillby was shocked. A young skelepup was backing away from Gaster.  _ Gaster,  _ the man who could get even the shyest of monsters to open up. Grillby put a reassuring hand on the skeletons shoulder, before gently pushing him back. To his surprise, the older skeleton shifted, an old nervous habit that made him look even more like a kicked puppy.

* * *

 

The bone puppy saw the monster shift and started to cry even harder he shifted as he did thinking hands would make it easier to wake his unresponsive brother.

* * *

 

Grillby moved back another step, attempting to sooth the child. He sat down softly, before reaching into his pocket and bringing out a small box of fries. He had initially meant to offer it to Gaster, as they were a favorite of the skeletons, but he decided to sacrifice them to a greater cause. He made a large show of eating one, before gently setting the box down and sliding it closer to the child

* * *

 

The bone puppy slowly calmed when neither monster moved towards him and the smell of the strange objects that the monster pushed towards him he slowly moved towards them in interest and then slowly took one and carefully examined it. Then was startled by the flame monster when he slowly backed away still holding the object he saw the flame monster pick up one of the objects and put it in his mouth. He mimicked the action and was surprised when he tasted the object in his mouth his eyes widened and then he rushed forward shifting as he did and gobbled down the rest of the objects

* * *

 

Grillby let out a soft chuckle at the puppies actions. When the dog-like child looked up at him with the cutest puppy-dog eyes he had ever seen, he held his hands open, saying “Sorry, kid, but I don’t have any more.”

He heard a sad noise from behind him, and turned to see Gaster with the saddest expression he had ever seen on the skeleton.

 

“You didn’t know. But you do now, and we can treat them to the best food they could ever dream of.” He turned back to the pups, and started to talk softly to the awake one.

 

“Hey, little guy. Gaster here,” He waved at the skeleton, “Just realized that he was hurting you. But he is very,  _ very  _ sorry, and wants to make it up to you. Could you give him another chance? I know this must be so new, and scary for you, but could you be brave for him? He will take much better care of you now. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.

* * *

 

The little bone puppy looked at the monster then back at his brother slowly he approached Gaster then whined and pulled him towards his brother who still was not waking up.

* * *

 

Gaster shifted back to a human form, and used his magic to scan the smaller pup. He felt a weirdness to the creations soul. Tears came to his eyes, as he realized that the soul was deformed, without the guidance of a parent to tell it how to properly form. He set one arm on each child’s shoulder, and sent a pulse of magic towards them. He didn’t know how much it would help, but he tried his best to use his limited healing magic to push their souls into a more proper inverse heart shape. He felt the souls reacting in a positive way, and poured all of his magic into the boys, ignoring his growing fatigue, and Grillby’s concerned shout. Just as the souls stilled as they should, the skeleton thumped forward, landing on his face as he fell unconscious

* * *

 

The bone puppy felt the monsters magic flow into him and his brother and felt a relief from pain he had never noticed as he felt his body colapse into a deep sleep

* * *

 

Grillby burned bright with shock, and he rushed over to the fallen skeletons, hovering for a moment. He then felt with his magic, and noticed that the boys were in a deep, healing sleep, and Gaster was only suffering minor magic deprivation. He struggled with the makeshift bedding for a moment, settling the unexpecting father and sons in for the night. He then left for his own bed at home, preparing to wake early in the morning to prepare the three a nice, filling breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my sister (my coauthor) love comments and feed back both positive and negative please leave us some so we can improve. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The smaller bone puppy awoke curled in a tight ball next to his brother. His head felt better than it had ever before and clearer to he could think easier. He opened his eyes to see the monster lying next to him and his brother he couldn’t help but yip in startlement. This woke his brother and he decided that they needed to get away from this place away from the one who hurt them. 

He started moving and his brother almost knocked him over when he tackled him with a hug. He wondered what caused him to act that way as he happily returned the hug.

* * *

 

The larger bone puppy was excited to see his brother was finally awake. When his brother started pulling him to the door he followed wagging his tail as they left the room, he trusted the small skeleton.

They explored the building it didn’t take long before they got lost wandering ever deeper into the lab until they started to slow they were so sleepy

The small skeleton tried to find his way out of the building as he lead his brother ever deeper into the lab he soon lost all sense of direction and began to feel exhaustion pulling at his bones

The large bone pup cried out in dismay as his brother collapsed to floor again and ran to him, all attempts to wake him once again unsuccessful he cried out in dismay until he to collapsed into sleep

* * *

 

When Gaster first awoke, he didn't realize where he was. He looked around him, then past a sleepy fog, he realized that he was in the storage room for the two pups. And that the pups were  _ not  _ in it. He jolted up, panicked. Where had they gone? He pushed past his magic fatigue, jumping up towards the security room. He scanned the multiple cameras, before thankfully spotting the two. They were curled up in their shifted form, probably asleep.

Relaxing slightly, he checked the time. Three in the morning. Uggggggghhhhhhh, why? He did not sign up for two little children that would not even sleep through the night. But here they were. And he couldn’t deny that they were his sons. They might not have been born by regular means, but they still held part of his soul, and he had still shaped their own souls.

He stood up, groggy now that he wasn’t panicked, and started towards the boys. He only managed to get a few rooms away from them before anxiety kicked in. Why had they run? Were they scared of him? What would they think if they woke up again, only to see him there, even after running?

He slouched outside of the room the two were sleeping in, sitting and covering his face with his hands. Would his boys, his  _ sons _ ever forgive him for what he had done to them?

Unable to stay awake, the skeleton drifted into an uneasy sleep, filled with guilt.

* * *

 

When Grillby woke, he was faced with a difficult decision. Make food for Gaster and the pups, leaving the grill closed to it’s normal breakfast routine, or go to work like he should.

He decided that his customers could deal without his food for one morning. Writing out an apology and posting it on the door, Grillby then went back to his house to prepare a breakfast that would be filled with magic rich foods.

When he got to the lab, he expected to find was the three skeletons still dead to the world. He did not expect to find an empty room. He at least would have expected Gaster to send him a text, anything to explain his sudden absence. Instead, Grillby pulled out his phone and called Gaster, hoping that things would go  _ right, _ and that the danged skeleton would  _ answer the phone _ .

* * *

 

The small skelepup awoke with a start when a loud annoying tune started in the next room. He growled in annoyance before going to investigate it was coming from the Monster. He growled and started forward he yanked at the point the noise was coming from and pawed at the device making the sounds until it stopped. Then to be sure it behave he laid down on it and went back to sleep

* * *

 

Gaster shot awake, jumping at the sight of the smaller pup literally  _ in his face.  _ The pup clawed at his ringing phone, waiting for it to shut up, before  _ falling asleep on top of it _

“Oh for Angel's sake! That is not a bed!

“Gaster? Where on earth did you three go!” Gaster couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing at the sound of his best friends angry voice coming from underneath the tiny puppy

* * *

 

The ‘tiny’ puppy started growling again the stupid thing was not supposed to keep making noise he hit it with his tail. After jumping off of it. Then he growled at the monster and grumbled as he went back to lie down with him brother.

* * *

 

Gaster, barely suppressing his laughter, picked up the phone and turned it off of speaker as he walked back and closed the door so he wouldn’t wake the kids.

“That was so-” Gaster wheezed through the phone, before giving in and laughing some more. “Best way to wake up, EVER. You should have  _ seen _ the stink eye he gave the phone!”

“Well, if you’d just tell me  _ where in the blazes you went _ , I could bring you some brea-”

And the phone lost power. Gaster held back curses, because  _ dang it, he didn’t charge it last night. _ He tried to be graceful as he went to the other room and picked up the boys gently enough to hopefully not wake them.

* * *

 

The larger bone pup shifted into wakefulness as his feet left the floor he whimpered he didn’t want to get up and be forced to shift again he cried out and tried to get out of the mons- Gaster’s hold.

* * *

 

Gaster tried not to drop the child roughly, instead gently setting the child down.

“Hey, calm down. I won’t do any tests, we just need to get back to the upper parts of the lab. Grillby, the one that fed you last night, has more food for us.”(And probably a good tounge lashing for me) Gaster added internally.

The bone puppy shifted to his other form and stood up bleary eyed and grabbed gasters hand and let him lead him to the promised food.

As gaster was dragged along by the child, he knew that the poor kid must be starving. He had never fed them before, just injected the routine magic to keep their bodies from deteriorating. Just another mistake to fix. If he ever could.


	4. Chapter 4

Grillby was shocked when he saw an apologetic Gaster drug into the room by a small child. However, he couldn’t say it was an unpleasant surprise. He saw the smaller one looking up at him with large, pleading eyes, and it didn’t take him long to figure out what the little one wanted.

“We can eat in a moment, little one, but first we need to have a talk. You see, you are no longer just an experiment, so you need names.

* * *

 

The little skeleton tilted his head in confusion he didn’t understand what was a name? Why did a name need to come before food he was hungry! He started to cry out benging to panic thinking maybe a name would be like a test and would hurt, he sank to the floor and started to cry and waking his brother

* * *

 

The tiny skeleton woke to his brother crying and strained to reach him struggling until the monster almost drops him before he is set down he runs over to his brother and starts yipping and thrilling at him until he stops crying he wants to know what's wrong so he can make it better but he can’t find a hurts on his brother and soon can’t help but start to cry himself

* * *

 

Gaster panics, unsure of what happened, and how to fix it. He instinctively shifts, before bounding forward and crooning at his children. He gently nudged the taller one, trying to get his attention

* * *

 

The taller skeleton felt gaster nudge him and cried out “Food” this quieted his brother who was shocked to hear a sound from the other child. The taller skeleton suddenly shrank away from gaster scared that he had made a mistake.

* * *

 

The little skeleton shifted and tried to copy his brother and said “Foo” and realized that the room had gone dead silent he sank back against his brother and then started to cry to fill the silence.

* * *

 

Gaster stared at the boys in amazement. They had talked. His sons were truly living, thinking beings. He gave a happy yip, before nuzzling into the boys, giving a dog-hug. He then shifted, using his arms to pull the boys into a tight hug.

* * *

 

Gaster was holding them it didn’t hurt the contact was comforting experimentally he said “ames?” He wanted to know if this was a name because if it was he liked it.

* * *

 

“Ah, right, names. Not that tricky, really. Just name you like any other skeleton. For your font. You,” He said, pointing at the taller one, “You are clearly talking in the Papyrus script. So, Papyrus, what do you think of being called that?”

* * *

 

“Food now” Papyrus _demanded_.

* * *

 

“Alright, alright, follow me, little endless stomachs.” Grillby teased. He walked toward the exit of the lab.

* * *

 

The little skeleton tentatively said “nam?”

* * *

 

“Hmm,” Gaster hummed as he followed Grillby, “ Your’s is a little more confusing. You talk in both Comic Sans and Serif Sans...” He trailed off.

* * *

 

“Ans! Ans! Broder Ans!” Papyrus exclaimed, seeming very proud of himself.

* * *

 

“I suppose that works. Sans and Papyrus it is.” Gaster said, and felt tears prick at his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I messed up. I hurt you. I...” He trailed off, wiping at his eyes.

* * *

 

Sans looked at his brother and then turned and hugged Gaster. Papyrus soon ran over and joined in on the hug they smiled up at him and said “NAMES”

* * *

 

“Let’s go get food now. I’m sure Sans will love tasting his first bite.” Gaster pushed the boys forward, trying to hide his tears. What had he done to deserve these two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of part 1  
> don't worry part 2 coming very soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of part 2  
> Next section of story

Sans was sleepy he had eaten good food and plenty of it now he was sleepy and Gaster was coming towards him. He jumped out of the chair and hid behind it.

* * *

 

Gaster took a step back, and the contented look on his face fell into one of guilt. He looked at the ground, downcast. Of course they couldn’t forgive him. He was evil, hurting his own children. He turned, walking out of the house, and nearly breaking into a run into the forest. He saw an orange light behind him, and he shifted in order to move faster, to  _ get away _ . As the light of Grillby’s flames faded behind him, Gaster let himself break down, hiding in the hollow of a tree and sobbing silently.

* * *

 

Papyrus watched the adults leave and cried out in dismay. His cry was echoed by his brother a heartbeat later. They looked at each other and saw the dismay they each gave off. Papyrus watched as his brother sat down hard on to the floor and started to cry. He jumped out of his chair sniffling and shifting  as he went to his brother he tried to nuzzle his way under one of his arms for comfort.

* * *

 

Sans felt Papyrus tuck himself under one of his arms trying to comfort him and it work somewhat however, it also caused him to remember the previous week. 

_ He was in the lab again he felt a needle enter his arm. He was glad his brother was not in the same room as him then he felt it, A burning pain as he was forced to shift into his other form it hurt so much he was afraid he would start screaming again. _

* * *

 

Papyrus felt his brother tense as he very slowly shifted as if against his will Gaster use to force them to shift that way it had always hurt a lot. He tried to give his brother strength and barked and yipped to get his attention trying to help his brother with whatever was wrong with him at the moment.

* * *

 

Sans slowly began to realize he was  _ not  _ in the lab and Papyrus was right next to him. He broke down into a howling sob as the relief hit him as he remembered they were free, Gaster had realized they could think and had stopped all the tests. He and his brother were free to change shapes make sounds and cry whenever they wanted he broke down into tears with his brother at his side.

* * *

 

Papyrus was relieved when his brother calmed down and started to cry. He started to cry overwhelmed by the morning’s events, there were so many new things and he wanted to share them with his brother and maybe Gaster too if he kept being nice to them. They stay there until they both had cried away all their tears for the time. 

“Want Gastr.” Papyrus finally said Sans only answer was a nod as they moved towards the door. It was cold when they left the house it made it hard to move but they wanted Gaster to come back. He and he brother shifted together and howled as loud as they could crying out for Gaster telling him that they wanted him to come home.

* * *

 

Sans started to look for Gaster he wanted to see him again running off without them is rude a run would have been fun. They heard a distant howl and started to run that was Gaster and it sounded like he was hurt that was not good they wanted him, to come home. They ran towards Gasters howl as fast as they could. Running was hard work and He saw Papyrus trip and stumble almost as much as he did. They howled as they ran hoping to get another hint to where Gaster was. They ran and ran to where they had heard Gaster calling. Then Papyrus called to him and pointed to a orange glow. They ran to it hoping to find Gaster there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the boys side of this next chapter will be all Gaster and Grillby


	6. Chapter 6

Grillby would not  _ shut up. _ He just kept calling Gaster’s name, over and over, as if he expected a response. Gaster suppressed a whimper, not wanting the flame to find him. Perhaps for anyone to ever find him. The cold was slowly numbing his limbs. If he was never found, that would be fitting. Then he could never hurt the boys again. Because the things he had done to them should never be forgiven.

_ He had taken the smaller one, because he was closer. He carried the doll along, pushing it’s magic till it shifted. He attached the cables from the shock machine to the doll. He wanted to see how the bone reacted to high shock levels. The thing jolted from the shock, but the bone held strong. He turned up the shock. When the levels were still low, the bone started to heat, and he had to turn off the machine in fear of melting the bone and having to push more of his soul into the doll to keep it in it’s shape. _

Gaster curled his fingers into his skull at the memory. Sans had probably been closer by his own power, taking the hits for his brother. His claws sunk into the bone of his skull, leaving marks.  _ Good.  _ He felt that he deserved the pain. He deserved to fall asleep in the snow, and to  _ not wake up. _

The cold was seeping into his bones. He had always hated living in Snowdin, but it was where he was able to set up a personal lab, one separate from the other researchers. He was not very good with cold. He knew that it would not take long. He just needed to wait. His bones were small, and more hollow than they should be. The cold was settling into his bones, and he was starting to get sleepy. He let himself begin to drift, and he slid, landing on a pile of brittle sticks. There was a  _ crack  _ of breaking sticks that he hardly noticed, as he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

It was the crackling of sticks that helped Grillby finally find Gaster. And what he found wasn't pretty. The skeleton was on the snow, eyes empty. There were streaks torn into his skull. Grillby rushed forward, scooping the prone skeleton into his thankfully still warm arms. He held the skeleton close, tears falling freely from his arms. It hurt so much to see the man who was like a younger brother so near to death. And there was no battle that could be fought, no enemy he could protect the man from but himself.

“Why have you done this to yourself? Gaster... Please let me help you.” Grillby sat back against the tree Gaster had hid in, laying the skeleton into his arms so he could start to work. First, the claw marks. He hovered his hands on either side of the dog-like skull, pulling forth a magic instinctive to him. As he poured the magic, he was able to seal the cracks that had been starting to dust around the edges. Second, waking the skeleton up. A task he knew would be thankless. Knowing the kind skeleton, he probably was so guilt ridden that he thought no one would even want him to wake up, much less try to save his sorry little bones.

He had to be very careful with the next stage. Too little heat, and the skeleton would dust soon, but too much and his bones would turn brittle and crack, a path still leading to dust. He poured magic and heat into the sleeping skeleton, trying to surround him in a comforting warmth. He didn’t dare move the skeleton back to the house, not when he was so close to falling. The movement might scare the monster, causing him to fall farther into himself and away from the kindness that he was pouring into the man.

He hated to admit it, but Grillby was scared. He was very close to losing the only person he could call family. They had bonded in the war, and when they had lost their parents, they had clung to each other with a bond that was now breaking. Gaster was falling, and Grillby didn’t know if he could catch him. He  _ had  _ to save him. He had to  _ come back. _

“Please, Gaster. Please come back to me. I  _ can’t  _ lose you. And those boys need a father. Just come back to me, to us.”

* * *

 

Gaster let out a small moan, and the sparks in his eyes relit. He looked up to see Grillby sobbing above him. He was held in warm, soothing arms, with magic flowing into him softly.

“Why? I don’t deserve this.” He said it so matter of fact. It was true. He was scum. He should be left to ro-

“Yes! You Do! I won’t let you leave me!” Small flickers of flame landed on his face, before burning up. Grillby’s form of tears. And over  _ him.  _ He couldn’t even leave without causing others pain. It was pathetic. He was a poison, he was  _ evil, _ and how could Grillby not see it? How could he not see that he deserved to  _ die _ for what he had done?

He reached his claws to his skull, fully intending to dig them back into his skull, to hopefully do enough damage to  _ end it, _ but they were pulled away. He cried out, trying to do something, anything to get the pain he deserved. Tears fell freely from his eyes, and he sobbed.

“I deserve it, I deserve it, I hurt them, I am pathetic, I should have  _ known! _ But I was blind, I just kept going, those tests were horrible, and I  _ don’t deserve to live! _ ”

“Then make it up to them. This is not the way to go. I won’t let you do this. Despite what you say, they need a father, and I’m not going to do that for you. I’ll help, I’ll be their uncle, but  _ Angel’s sake, don’t you DARE leave your kids like this!”  _

Gaster looked at Grillby, dumbfounded. He just couldn’t understand. How could Grillby still see so much in him? And he was still so cold, and he found himself drifting again, not quite asleep. But at least some of what the flame had grilled into him must have sunk in, because when the monster shook him, shouting at him to stay awake, he clung to it, drifting in a land of not quite asleep, but not awake either.

He was pulled out of his fog by a heartbroken howl. He lifted his head, then responded with his own. It was a pitiful thing, as his voice cracked halfway through, leading to coughing. He tried to stay alert, but even moments after the howl, he faded back into the fog.


	7. Chapter 7

When they stumbled into Grillby and Gaster they cried out in dismay Gaster wasn’t moving they ran to him started to try to wake him and slowly it worked he started to pay attention to them as they tried to nuzzle up to him and calling him “Gaster”.

* * *

 

Gaster was slowly able to think again, focusing his eyes to see his boys crying up at him, doing their best to get his attention. He gave a small cry of grief, not allowing himself to believe that they could actually care about  _ him. _ He curled in on himself, whining.

* * *

 

Grillby was mad. He was downright  _ furious _ . That man was just ignoring his children, off of a pretense of not deserving. The poor kids were whining, and Grillby knew he had to get them back inside before they, too, froze.

“Let's go back home. We can knock some sense into this air-headed fool there.” He said to the children, having to focus not to cuss at Gaster while the kids were there.

* * *

 

Sans and Papyrus were tired. They had run all the way here and now Gaster was ignoring them, and crying it was upsetting Papyrus. Sans stepped back so he could Jab him with his tail until he started paying attention to sans. Then he shifted and said “NO MOR CRY” then collapsed

* * *

 

Gaster looked at Sans with wide eyes. He was too stunned to continue crying, and instead reached a frozen arm out to Sans. He painfully stood himself up, reaching towards Sans and picking the boy up into a gentle hug. He looked to Papyrus, then to Grillby, asking a silent question. The flame seemed to get the idea, and reached forward, grabbing the other child. It was cold, Gaster was tired, but he started the trek home, with a stony heart. 

He nearly fell more than once as he walked, but he didn’t allow himself to, didn’t allow Sans to get hurt more.

* * *

 

Sans woke up in Gasters arms and smiled before cuddling into Gasters chest looking for warmth. He softly trilled his happiness before starting to cry softly because of the pain in his bones

* * *

 

When Sans started to cry, Gaster didn’t know what to do. He settled with hugging the child close. He tried to use his magic to help the child, only to stumble and nearly fall when he realized that it just wasn’t  _ there. _ He started to worry, hoping that it was just because of his overuse of it the night before.

* * *

 

Papyrus was getting sleepy in Grillby’s hold the heat was comforting however Papyrus was scared he Couldn’t see Sans and he had collapsed. Papyrus needed to know if Sans was okay. He heard a soft trill and knew his brothers voice it let him relax. Suddenly however part of his leg flared in pain and he cried out. He felt Grillby’s shock as he started to put Papyrus down so he could see the little skeleton better. Papyrus couldn’t put weight on one of his legs and their was a large crack in the bone of that leg.He whined in pain and called out for his brother and Gaster.

* * *

 

Gaster cried out when he heard Papyrus, passing Sans off to Grillby and kneeling in front of Papyrus. He shifted instinctively, before closely examining his leg. It was cracked, and Gaster wasn’t sure if that one was his fault completely. He hadn’t done anything that would crack the leg itself! He nudged the boy, managing to get him settled onto his back, and started walking again. He needed to get them home, and warm.

* * *

 

Sans was happy when he saw the house he was tired and chilled. They all entered the house and Sans saw Gaster lead them into a room where he set Papyrus down Sans struggled to reach him brother scared because he was on a large flat area that looked like a lab table. When Grillby set him next to his brother he discovered that the area was soft and warm and relaxed then he went and curled up with his brother after shifting. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was Gaster pulling blankets up over them.

* * *

 

Gaster made his way to the kitchen, where Grillby was just finishing some tea. He sat at the small table with the air of someone facing the chopping block. Grillby only made tea when someone was going to get a serious talking to. A cup of the innocent seeming liquid was placed in front of him, and Gaster was afraid to taste it. Knowing Grillby, it would be laced with  _ something _ . Either it would taste horrible yet help his magic, or he was about to be sleeping like the dead for a few hours... Grillby sent him the  _ look, _ and he cautiously raised the glass and took a sip.

It tasted downright  _ foul. _ Grillby must be really angry. He knew it didn’t need to taste  _ that  _ bad, even if it was meant to help his magic.

“Promise me you will  _ never  _ do that again. I nearly lost my brother today. I don’t want to have to save your sorry little hide every time you get upset.” 

Gaster hid behind the cup of tea, because to him, even the foul liquid was sweeter than an angry Grillby. “Promise me, numbskull.”

“I promise.” Gaster said, his voice small. “I-I Promise. I won't leave you. I promise.” Gaster buried his head in his hands and sobbed. He’d messed up. He had messed up  _ so bad, _ and had hurt Grillby, and had hurt his  _ sons. _

After a few tearful moments, he looked up to see his cup full again. He glowered at it, before finishing it off again. As he started to drift off, he gave a tearful hug to Grillby. He then drifted off to his room, muttering about spiked tea, and stinking flames that just  _ have  _ to force him to drink two full cups of the stuff.

He flopped onto the end of his bed, shifting and curling around his two adorable children. He would never let them go. They would be why he lived. Why he would push forward.


	8. Chapter 8

Grillby was concerned. Gaster was sleeping often, and didn’t seem to have the will to do anything if it didn’t concern the kids. Those two were the only things keeping him there. And yet, at the same time, they were what caused this mess in the first place. 

He had moved Gaster into his guest room, not daring to leave the skeleton far from sight. His house was just upstairs from the kitchen for the grill, so he was able to check up on the skeletons often. The boys were often sleeping, which was not too surprising considering that they were still very small children, but Gaster... he slept far too much. Grillby was considering taking the skeleton to a doctor, but he hoped he wouldn’t have to. If he did, Gaster would likely be stuck talking with a psychiatrist, and not with the kids.

He tried not to let his concern show while he was at work. He also tried not to notice the looks from concerned regulars.

* * *

 

Papyrus woke Sans panicked in his voice as he shook Sans and cried out. “Gaster!”

Sans saw why his brother was panicking barely avoiding panic himself as he tumbled away from Gaster in shock seeing broken and melting bones. He cried out in shock “GASTER”. He tumbled down the stairs towards the restaurant calling “GRILLBY” He. stumbled into the restaurant to see monsters everywhere and cried out in panic he shifted and ran to hide behind Grillby Whining and trying to make himself small. 

After Grillby noticed him he ran back to Gasters room as fast as he could trying to hurry Grillby.

* * *

 

“Sans? What's wrong?” Grillby followed the crying skeleton, dreading what he might see. As he was lead to the guest room, his fear only grew.

Seeing Gaster... was horrifying. He was surging with magic, crying out in pain. Grillby  _ knew  _ he should have taken him to a doctor. This was his fault. He had recognised the first signs of falling in his friend, but he thought the kids would be enough to keep him there. And they were, but his magic had gone bad, he was being pulled apart from the inside out.

Grillby ran up to his friend, and did the first thing he could think of. He pulled at Gaster’s magic, shoving it away from the skeleton. Sensing an out, Gaster pushed away his magic through the link Grillby had make. He crouched close to the ground, pouring the magic into the ground.

It took forever for the magic to run out. When it finally did, Gaster slumped on the bed, exhausted. He hurt so much. It felt like his bones had started to melt. He raised his hand so he could see it, confirming that he  _ had  _ started to melt. He gave out a tired grunt, trying his best not to cry and freak out the kids.

His phone started to ring, and he jumped a little. He tried to reach for it, but only got his hand halfway to the nightstand before his phone was enveloped in fire. Grillby looked at the phone confused.

“Burnt Ear? Who? What do you put in for your contacts?” Grillby answered the phone before giving Gaster any time to respond.

“This is Grillby speaking.” The flame paused for a moment. “He is... Unavailable.” Another pause. Gaster wanted to protest, to get the phone from Grillby, but he was  _ bone  _ tired, all of his energy going into simply staying  _ awake _ . He knew that falling asleep might just be a death sentence with his magic like it was.

“He’s not in good shape. Magic problems.” Grillby seemed flustered at what was being said. “Uh... I have him at my place. The grill and bar in Snowdin.” Gaster had to admit, the look on Grillby’s face was pretty funny. Like he was loose in a windstorm.

“Ok? See you soon then.” He hung up the phone looking very confused.

“Great, our mighty king has decided to descend from his throne to come help the sorry hide of his scientist. This will be... Fun.”

Grillby’s flames shot up at the words. “The  _ king?  _ And you have him saved in your phone as  _ Burnt Ear?!? _ ” At this point, Gaster wasn’t sure who looked more tired, him or Grillby. But he was really  _ very  _ tired, and he wanted to  _ sleep. _ He groaned, trying to stay awake, his eyes dimming.

* * *

 

Papyrus whined, he was scared. Magic still filled the air he wanted to go to Gaster but wasn’t sure if he could he Shifted to puppy form and trilled for attention. He need to know Gaster would be okay. He saw gaster pat the bed next to him and rushed forward checking Gaster all over for the broken bones he had seen before finally deciding Gaster was okay.

He barked his joy before shifting and hugging Gaster as tight as he could and breaking into tears of relief. “No more please stay” he sobbed into Gasters shirt.

He heard his brother climb on to the bed next to his and heard he whispered “Stay with us please” before joining him in Gasters arms. They cried together for sometime before letting go and shifting to snuggle with Gaster Nudging his hands until he stroked their spines to relax them.

Sans was happy Gaster was okay. He needed the comfort after what he had seen but he wasn’t sleepy. He noticed Papyrus starting to drift off and decided he wanted to play he poked his brother until he started growling and swatting at his tail before pouncing on him. His brother snapped at him angry and things quickly turned into a wrestling match in Gasters lap.

* * *

 

Gaster gave a lighthearted chuckle and at the two adorable pups in his lap.  _ This  _ was what he lived for. He had thought that there would be no chance for kids after the war. Skeletons had been one of what the humans called Elder Races. When the war broke out, the humans killed all but 4 of the monsters in that classification.

The King and Queen were left as some sad sort of consolation. The humans being “kind”. The River Person had settled in the Underground before the war, so the humans had overlooked the last of the oracles. And Gaster had been hidden in a group of fire elementals when the monsters were shoved underground. As the only skeleton, Gaster’s options were... And yet, here he was, with two adorable children. What more could he ask for?


	9. Chapter 9

After Gaster was settled with the kids, Grillby decided to wait downstairs for his... guest. It didn’t take long, no doubt because of his... status. The large goat seemed to have brought his wife and child with.

Grillby gave them a warm welcome, showing them up the stairs. 

“Which of you is the better healer?” He asked, receiving a slight nod from the queen as answer. “Alright. Give me one moment.”

He walked into his guest room, heart softening at the sight of the two boys giving small pats at each other, as if they were tired, yet still not ready to call it quits.

“Boys, I need you to come with me. There is a really nice monster here with his family, and I think you might really like him.” He beckoned the boys, trying to make it seem natural, even though he was slightly nervous about how they would react.

Sans whined and looked up and said “have to ?” At the nod they slowly got up and moved to the door.

They stepped out of the door glancing back and seeing Gaster’s smile they left the room. Outside there was a pair of fuzzy monsters outside one was huge and they hid from him. From their hiding place they saw the other was about the same size as them.

* * *

 

The little fuzzy monster was giggling up at the big monster who kept glancing towards Gasters room. He looked concerned, slowly Sans and Papyrus crept forward trying not to be seen Then the big monster again  _ looked _ towards Gaster and the boys rushed forward and grabed the little monster and hid behind the couch with him.

The little monster looked in shock at the two skeletons who had their fingers to their lips telling him to be quiet.

* * *

 

“Will he be alright?: Asgore asked, concerned.

“I believe so. It will take some time, but it is a testament to his will to live that he hasn’t fallen yet.” Asgore was concerned, and considered having Asriel play in a different room as the adults discussed what would drive Gaster far enough that it seemed even  _ possible  _ for the gentle monster to have fallen. 

He reached out to ask Asriel to play in the other room, only to realize his son was not there. “Asriel? Where are you?” Asgore asked, concern creeping into his voice. “Asriel?” He was almost to the point of panic when he heard small chuckles from behind the couch.

“Boys.” Grillby said, annoyance plain in his voice. “Come out. Now.”

* * *

 

“NO” Sans replied nervously but firmly as Asriel ran out for behind the couch.

“Great, I’ve scared him.” Grillby muttered to himself. He then turned to Asgore. “How much do you know of Gaster’s latest... experiments?”

“He said he was using the corpse of the human that fell to test how a human body would react to monster magics. He wanted to see how far we would need to go to harm a human. Said he had tested fire, electricity, some of water, and a few others. I was concerened when he didn’t call for the updates like he said he would. He was testing more of fire when I last heard from him.”

Grillby was shocked,  _ horrified  _ at the words. “Oh Angel, no wonder...”

* * *

 

_ Sans screamed. Papyrus was  _ **_back_ ** _ in the labs he heard flames in the other room his brother was over there he had to get to him but the door was  _ **_locked_ ** _. He curled up in the corner trying to block out his brother's screams. Then they stopped Papyrus started at the door waiting, hoping his brother would return. _

_ The door opened and the monster placed a steaming heap of half melting bone in the room then picked him up and left. He was _ **_terrified_ ** _ what would the monster do to him now. They entered a room and the monster forced him to  then the fire enveloped him and he started screaming. _

* * *

 

Sans knew when his brother _ left.  _ He became frantic to bring him back he started shaking him and calling to him and nothing seemed to be working. Sans was scared his brother needed him and he wasn’t  _ there. _ Sans cried out needing help to get his brother  _ back. _

Grillby dashed forwards to the couch, peeking behind it. “Papyrus? Papyrus, stay with me, come on come back.”

Sans saw Grillby come and at first thought he would help but Papyrus only to see Papyrus go further away and start screaming. Sans thought fast Papyrus must be in the lab full of fire that had almost destroyed them both suddenly Papyrus started to shift back and forth rapidly. Sans knew that Grillby needed to back  _ away _ if Papyrus was going to come back. So he shifted and snarled at Grillby before backing away from Papyrus himself and whining, calling to Papyrus.

* * *

 

_ Papyrus felt the heat of the flames intensify and knew he was going to melt and he would never see his brother again. _

Papyrus could hear his brother from far away and tried to reach him only to see flames and scream out to him trying to warn him of the danger and slipping back into the room filled with fire.

 

Grillby saw how Papyrus reacted to the sight of him, and backed away horrified when Sans  _ snarled _ at him. 

_ Papyrus _ **_heard_ ** _ sans calling him and tried to go to him but was trapped in the fire he gave in feeling his bones  _ **_melt._ **

* * *

 

“Please.” Grillby pleaded, looking at Asgore with an expression of pure sorrow. “I think I am only making it worse. I can’t do anything  _ right  _ to help any of them.”

Asgore walked to the couch, gently pushing the furniture back so he could see behind it. When he saw the two skeletons, he tried to think not about what it  _ meant _ , but on helping calm the panicking child. He scooped Papyrus up in two large, soft paws, muttering soft words.

“You are alright. Nothing is happening. Calm, little one.” His words were melodic, seeming to form a soft melody to soothe the panicked child.

* * *

 

Papyrus could  _ hear  _ a soothing song and was slowly pulled away from the room of filled with fire. When he seemed to be able to think clearly again he started to cry out calling for Sans he needed to see that his brother was ok. When he saw Sans he started to cry. He tried to go to Sans calling out to him “Sans, Ans,Sans...Sans?” With Papyrus weeping uncontrollably the monster holding him set him down, and Sans ran over to him and shifted so he could hug Papyrus. Papyrus  _ sobbed _ in Sans arms for a long time hugging him.

Papyrus was startled out of his sobs by an other small monster joining them in their hug. Papyrus sniffed and looked at this new monster with teary eyes. He got a HUGE smile and was asked “Are you okay now?” 

Papyrus slowly nodded and could help but give this new monster a weak smile in return. Then the small monster said “Hello, My name is Asriel. What Yours?”

“I’m Papyrus and this is my brother Sans.” was he hesitant response. He noticed the adults were going into Gasters room and slowly relaxed further. 

“Wanna Play?” Asked Asriel trying to pull Papyrus to his feet. Now Papyrus’s smile returned as he slowly nodded and saw Asriel face light up.

“Let's play Tag!” Was all Sans said before tagging Papyrus and saying “You're IT” before shifting and running away. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sans had been surprised that Papyrus had wanted to play he didn’t expect Papyrus to have any energy after his episode but Sans would do anything to make his brother happy.

They ran Around the room with Asriel they shifted back and forth while they played eventually he felt something he had never felt before it seemed to bubble up from his chest it came out as a HaHaHa sound. Papyrus soon cried out a Nyeh-eh-eh-eh. Sans realized it was laughter they were laughing for the first time.

It did take long before they were tired out it had been a rough morning for all of them they lied down and started talking.

“Papyrus you ok?”

“Yeah”

“Good”

“How you doing Asriel?”

“Good what about you Sans?”

“Bone Tired” This set them off they all started laughing so hard tears were coming out of their eyes. “Thanks for asking” 

After this there was a long comfortable silence, until Asriel asked “Do you know why dad came here?”

Sans answered “I think it's because Gasters sick.”

“Oh I hope he gets better”

“Who dad?”

Asriel paused at Papyrus’s question, then said “Asgore is my daddy he was the big monster who was in here earlier.”

“Whats a Daddy?”

Again Asriel paused for a long time before he answered so long Sans wondered if Papyrus had made Asriel mad but just before Sans was going to apologize to Asriel and ask him to forgive Papyrus for asking too many questions, Asriel said, “A dad or daddy is someone who takes care of you and loves you.” At least that's what I think a dad is.”

Sans was quiet for a while after that. He eventually said, “Like Gaster is to me and Pap?”

Papyrus quietly asked, “Is Gaster our dad?”

* * *

 

It hadn’t taken long for a horrified Grillby to explain what had happened, and that the so-called dolls were actually children. The three kids were happily talking amongst themselves, so he wasn’t worried about them overhearing and having another flashback.

He sat quietly with Asgore, watching the kids. He looked up to see a tired Gaster entering the room with Toriel. He also saw Gaster freeze at the words of the young child.

“Is Gaster our dad?”

Gaster looked dumbfounded. His eyes widened, and he almost took a step back. “Dad?” He squeaked, seeming utterly confused.

* * *

 

Papyrus looked surprised to see Gaster up and out of his room he jumped up and ran over with Sans to hug Gaster

“Gaster are you our dad?”

Gaster Seems to wilt and slowly picked up Sans and Papyrus seeming sad and said “Yes, but not a very good one” 

Papyrus smiled and said “That's okay you’re all we need.” Before hugging Gaster hard around the middle. He whispered so only Gaster and Sans could hear “No more tests right?”

“None. I-I hurt you so much, but I didn't know that you could feel it. I messed up on one of my experiments, and you two were born. I didn’t realize, though, so I hurt you. But, I think getting two bo-sons is the best thing that has ever happened to me. 

“I still feel bad about it, and that is hurting my magic. I need you two to be brave for me ok? I’m... Sick, and I’m going to need your help to get better.” Gaster gave the boys a tight squeeze, holding them close to him. “I love you two”


	11. The fluffy ending

Epilogue.

Gaster really loved his boys. They had some slight differences from normal skeletons, but surprisingly few. He even started to wonder about how skeletons were born naturally. He didn't know, seeing as he had been the last of his race since he was very young.

He was still easy to tire, even after Toriel’s healing. He was in his blaster form, curled up on a nice rug in Grillby’s living room, sleeply watching Sans and Papyrus play in front of him.

* * *

 

“Daddy Do we have a mommy?” Asked Sans.

* * *

 

“No. You two are very special children, so unfortunately you do not have a mother. But you have me, and Grillby has offered to be your uncle if you want.” Gaster told the children that were looking up at him. He was a little sad that his boys would have no mother. But, he supposed he shouldn’t be picky. Not when he was so fortunate to just get children in the first place.

* * *

 

“Ok then what's an un...” Papyrus was interrupted when Sans pounced on him. They play tussled for a minute before Gaster...

* * *

 

Gaster saw the boys playing, and just as Papyrus was pinning Sans down, he gave a small shove, knocking the pup over. The boys suddenly decided to join forces and attacked their father running circles around him and jumping on him. Gaster suddenly Yawned and lied on the boys pretending to sleep.

* * *

 

“DAD STOP IT” yelled Papyrus. Gaster pretended to snore loudly.

Sans said “Dad you make a great blanket” and fell ‘asleep’ too.

Papyrus sighed “not again.” He started tickling his father with the end of his tail trying to wake him ‘up’ it didn’t work.

Papyrus pulled out all his tricks none of them worked he had  _ known _ they wouldn’t he needed a pun. Papyrus sighed he hated puns. “ this is getting tibia annoying it isn’t very humorous anymore and dad you weigh a skeleTON”

* * *

 

Gaster couldn’t help it, rolling off of the boys with a chuckle. It turned to a full on laugh when Sans made a rim-shot noise and Papyrus groaned. He gave them a few playful swats, alongside some playful growls. If the boys were going to grow up without a mother, he was going to have to take the role of one and teach them the basics of hunting.

“Alright boys, time for your first hunting lesson. Our target? Grillby.” Both boys looked up at Gaster clearly wondering why they were hunting Grillby. 

“I thought we were always supposed to be nice to others.” Asked Sans

“I bet he would  _ love _ a nice  _ warm _ hug from his two little nephews. We are just going to make it a little... Surprise.” He chuckled as he saw the boys’ eyes light up.

* * *

 

“Like tackling someone when they don’t expect it?” Asked Sans before tackling Gaster or at least trying to.

* * *

 

Gaster sidestepped, before shifting and scooping the unexpecting boy into a large bearhug. He chuckled, “You’re gonna have to try harder than that.”

Sans giggled as the sound of a whoopie cushion came from under his shirt. Gaster gave a huge laugh, before pinning the boy on the floor, tickling the boy mercilessly. Papyrus soon joined in the tickle attack laughing as Sans pleaded “Stop please stop it” they didn’t let up until Sans couldn't breath he been laughing so hard.

Gaster then said “Now, we may be hunting, but we are merely pranking, so no harm will be done. Make sure to remember that, otherwise some pranks can get out of hand.” Gaster told the boys, face serious.

“Now, let’s see what you boys can do. I want you to sneak up behind Grillby and give him the biggest hug you can. Don’t be seen beforehand, alright?” Gaster nudjed the boys towards the stairs.

* * *

 

Grillby was casually listening to his customers, few of them even noticing he was there. They were gossiping about minor things, and he was almost relieved to hear quiet giggling behind them. He pretended not to notice the padding of small feet on the floor. Those boys really didn’t know how to be quiet. And when he got tackled with hugs, he pretended to be surprised, before turning and hugging them back.

“Hey boys, what's up?” He asked, lighthearted.

* * *

 

Papyrus giggled and replied “Hunting!”

Grillby raised an eyebrow and said “Are you now, I suppose your father is behind this Then?” He did hide his internal relief though that Gaster was returning to being his old cheerful self.


End file.
